


And Then There Were Two

by Seaweed_Hoe87



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Rip him i guess, Romance, actually i think Ariel is bi, and i forgot to mention there is a lot of homophobia in later chapters, and moana is always bringing her stuff from the mainland, anyway, ariel is still pretty obsessed with him tho, best bros for life, cute ocean adventures, for like half a second - Freeform, gramma tala is here too, i cant do tags rip, king triton really likes corn for some reason, maui and moana are bbffs, mini maui is bae, oh yeah eric dies, te fiti is in this, until she meets moana that is, ursula is a bitch, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Hoe87/pseuds/Seaweed_Hoe87
Summary: Crossover modern/college au fic between Moana and The Little Mermaid in an AU where the events of The Little Mermaid didn't happen, as far as the thing with Eric goes(spoiler: he drowns in the storm)





	And Then There Were Two

The sun shone brightly on the island of Motonui, almost blinding Moana as she ran toward the beach. She sprinted through the thick underbrush, almost tripping over several tree roots. She fell and scraped her knee on a rock trying to skip over tree roots and branches while dodging people as well, and let’s just say she wasn't very good at it. 

She bumped into maybe two or three people, shouting a quick ‘Sorry!’ over her shoulder as she ran past. She tripped on a fairly large rock and almost fell on a small child, but luckily, she stopped herself and regained her balance before any harm had been done. After the child was gone, she started on her way again, slower this time, and tried to think. What about, she didn’t know, but she eventually found herself thinking back to her journey across the ocean to return the heart of Te Fiti.

It was hard to believe it had been almost three years since she returned from her journey, and she sometimes found herself at the edge of the water, longing for a new adventure. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal on the island. The darkness had retreated from the island, and she had led the fishermen out beyond the reef for the first time in generations. She was proud of herself, to say the least. She hadn't seen Maui since the end of her journey, though, and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder where he’d gone.

She was shaken from her thoughts and forcefully brought back to reality when she tripped over a rock and landed face first in the hot sand of the beach. She shot up almost as quickly as she had fallen, throwing sand in every direction. Moana sat there for a few moments, bewildered, before standing up and dusting herself off, pretending nothing ever happened. She continued to walk towards the canoes perched on the beach (‘like birds,’ she thought. ‘big, beautiful birds waiting for me to climb on top of them and lead them across the ocean.’) She climbed atop one of the canoes, basking in the sunlight. She could have sat there for hours, just staring out into the vast beauty of the ocean, the sun reflecting off the waves and making the ocean shimmer like a giant blue diamond, small fishing boats in the distance- if it weren't for the huge wave that crashed over her almost as soon as she sat down. 

The huge wave carried her and the canoe out into the water, past the reef and most of the fishing boats, only stopping once the only sounds were those of the waves crashing against the sides of the canoe. Moana looked back, seeing Motonui in the distance as a small speck, barely peeking over the horizon. Moana turned to face the small mound of water that was rising from the surface of the ocean, her face showing about fifty emotions at once.

“Um,” she started, ready to fight the ocean itself, “what the hell was that?” She restrained herself from doing so, though, as she knew it was a fight she would not win. The ocean didn’t say anything, it just nodded, throwing water everywhere. “Okay, whatever, it doesn't matter,” she said. She knew she could return to the island whenever she wanted, being able to sail and all. What she wanted to find out, though, was why the ocean had dragged her out here. 

“So,” she began, trying to keep her tone as sweet as possible, “why do I need to be out here? I mean, I know I can sail back but I’m just really curious, y’know? Is there-” She was interrupted by a huge wave slamming into her canoe and effectively shutting her up. She sighed, knowing that the ocean probably wouldn’t tell her anything. The ocean liked to let her figure things out for herself, even if her instructions were vague(which was almost all the time). 

Moana noticed that her canoe was sinking, and she panicked, until she realized it was just the ocean parting around her and the canoe. She looked around, both muddled and fascinated, and tried to figure out why the ocean was doing this. She saw fish swimming around in the ocean, and a few fell out of the water and onto her canoe. Moana tossed them back into the giant mass of water that continued to rise above her and continued to stare. She was nearing the sea floor now, and she could see beautiful shells decorating the sand. There were crabs and other creatures roaming around, including a strange type of bug Moana didn't know the name for. There were rocks and corals and small caves poking out of the sand, and in the distance, she could see what resembled a cliff. 

She felt a soft ‘thump’ underneath her, and she looked down. The sand beneath her was moist and cool, and her canoe was perched atop a small rock. She swiftly hopped off her canoe and looked around. The ocean had collapsed in on itself above her, but giving her enough space to move and jump around. She was now safely tucked in a huge bubble at the bottom of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short but it seemed like a good place to stop and i didnt wanna take another 6 years to finish(if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me so i can fix them)


End file.
